Race ideas
thumb|According to sources held by The Forsaken, the Worgen come from another dimension, and exist only to terrorize and destroy. = Rumored New Alliance Race = As of mid-January 2006, Blizzard has yet to announce the new Alliance race that will come with the Burning Crusade expansion. As with most speculations on unannounced details, many rumors have swirled about what the new race might be. Below is a table of WoWWiki members' analysis of these rumors (or at least the ones we know). We've tried to link to the original rumor sources where available. Everything on it is a rumor. All rumors deserve a home here, regardless if you like them or not. Everybody feels very differently. Since we don't know what the race will be, this is are place to put our ideas. Please respect everybody elses ideas so we can share them with each other. = Official Blizzard Response = Eyonix says: :" Since our official announcement at BlizzCon concerning the upcoming World of Warcraft expansion pack, we've seen a great deal of speculation regarding what race players believe might be available to the Alliance faction. This topic has revealed itself to be both highly debatable and exciting, and we're definitely pleased to see so much interest surrounding this particular future addition to the game. :With that being said, we wanted to take this time to remind everyone that we have not provided any information or made any announcements concerning the new Alliance race to any Web sites, magazines, or other media sources. While we don’t want to discourage you from continuing your discussions on this matter, we ask that you keep that bit of information in mind. When we’re ready to announce the new race, we’ll eagerly share as much information as we can with everyone on our community site." Caydiem: :"If we even remotely hint that we might know what the new Alliance race will be, the badgering for information on that subject would increase tenfold. :P :That said, as someone who has participated in the detailed speculation that comes from an impending announcement such as this in the past, I am tickled by the elaborate explanations you folks come up with to support your claims. :)" Eyonix: :"We're going to announce the new Alliance race when it's in a state that will allow us to present it in all its glory, meaning we want to be able to show off the finished model, art, new zone and discuss in detail all its lore. Each of these items are already available for the Horde's new Blood Elf race and such was even playable at BlizzCon. We're really ecstatic about both new faction races, and feel strongly that both need to be given an opportunity to shine when unveiled. :I will however confirm that the new Alliance race is not the Kool-Aid man. As 'kool' as he is, we felt his existence in Azeroth would be a bit disturbing and thus I felt this as good a time as any to put an end to this specific rumor. ;)" Rumored NOTE: Rumors are unsubstantiated and commonly false. *'Rumored Races:' :None of these have been officially confirmed or denied directly from Blizzard by a blue post or a press release. *'Levels of likelihood (of being true):' ** Possible — Few lore changes would be required and some evidence exists. Some connection to the Alliance already. ** Unlikely — Some lore changes would be required and little evidence exists. Tenuous connection to the Alliance. ** Debunked — Debunked as a possibility by supposed official sources (Blizzard employees). *Reasons: **'Bold-written reasons' — Relatively strong reasons/arguments. **''Italic-written reasons'' — Relatively weak reasons/arguments. Notice! If you think something is rated incorrectly, PLEASE click on the discussion tab before you change it yourself. Let people know you think it is incorrect, leave your ideas and sources for your information. Together, we'll agree on how feasable it is. Notes * At Blizzcon, creative director, Chris Metzen had this to say regarding the new race: "When we finally reveal alliance race, it's gonna blow your mind. At first, you are gonna say 'whaa?', but then 'wow...'. It's gonna be awesome." * "...all of the WOW races will have strong motivating incentives to go to Outland", CGW, Dec 2005 * † Children of Cenarius, or Cenarians are: Keepers of the Grove (male), Dryad (female). * 1 Gaming Steve is a dubious source, but could be considered an industry insider. * 2 According to GamerGod, Caydiem said: "Do you really think we'd introduce a race of jungle cat-people that has absolutely no relation to Outland whatsoever? ;)" (This might imply the race has something to do with outland) Also See * Race Essay (Please note that he has quite a few unresearched/false 'facts') Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade